


Pampered

by verilyfranklin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyfranklin/pseuds/verilyfranklin
Summary: Sirius and James want to hang out, so what's stopping Remus and how do the friends handle the revelation?





	

“Merlin,” Remus groaned, “It feels like I got hit in the face with a hammer.” He rolled over, reaching blindly for the ibuprofen his mum had left for him on the night stand. His hand brushed over the bottle and, taking two, he swallowed them dry before burying himself in the bedcovers again. He had just started to doze off when two of his friends came crashing through his door and landed on top of him.

“Rise and shine, Moony mine.” Sirius cried cheerfully, trying to bundle Remus off of the bed, sheets and all. “It’s the first day of summer holiday and we have big plans!”

“Get off,” Remus groused, burrowing deeper into his mattress. Sometimes, being quite a bit taller than Sirius was an advantage. Especially when it made him too unwieldy to carry off.

“What’s wrong, Rem,” James asked, “It isn’t like you to be in bed so late.”

“Nothing much,” Remus sighed, extricating himself from the nest he had made, “I got my…”

“What in Merlin’s beard is on your teeth,” Sirius interrupted him, squeezing his face to get a better look. The pressure on his cheeks and teeth caused Remus to wince. Pulling away, he gently swatted at Sirius’ hands to keep the other boy from reaching for him again.

“They’re called braces. Muggles use them to straighten their teeth,” he explained. “I only just got them put on this morning, so my mouth is still sore. Nothing to worry about.” But the other boys weren’t listening.

“Moony is hurting,” James screeched, almost comically, “He needs willow tea and stuff.”

“Chocolate,” Sirius added hastily. The two boys rushed from the room, tripping over each other in their haste, leaving behind a bemused Remus. They had left his door open and he could hear them crashing around in the kitchen. Deciding that the other two couldn’t get in to too much trouble in the mostly wizarding kitchen, he settled back to wait for them to come back. He had just started to doze again when the other two came back.

“Look, Rem, we’ve got soft foods,” James crowed, “Mashed potatoes, mushy peas, and applesauce.”

“I’ve got the chocolate and tea,” Sirius butted in, verbally and physically, setting both offerings on the nightstand. Reaching over, he propped Remus up and handed the other boy the tea before climbing in next to his friend. James set the food he was carrying on the desk near the window, grabbing one of the books that had accumulated there, before joining his friends on the bed.

“What are you two doing,” Remus asked, puzzled. “I thought we had big plans for today. I told you, I’m just a bit sore. I don’t need you two fussing over me.”

“Get over it,” James shrugged, “You’re sore and spending a day lounging doesn’t seem like a bad idea, especially after our O.W.L.s. We have plenty of time to do other things.”

“Yeah, Moony,” Sirius chimed, settling in to the bed, “Enjoy the pampering and rest up. We’ll get to our big plans tomorrow!”

Remus just shook his head and smiled. His friends could be ridiculous and outrageous sometimes, but they really were the best. Sipping his tea, he relaxed, listening as James started reading the book aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> I had my braces tightened today and thought it would be fun to write a little fic about Remus in the same boat. Headcanon for the story: Remus' mom is muggleborn (his Dad was pureblood but died in the attack by Greyback). Spells that correct things like crooked teeth and bad eyesight don't exist (how else would you explain Harry's glasses?), so Remus gets braces!


End file.
